The Hunger Games: Thirst for Revenge
by TheMad1226
Summary: (original story and/or movie credited to Suzanne Collins). Joseph thought nothing of his ex after he ruin her ability to love again. Then something unimaginable happened. The two from the same district was selected for The Hunger Games. The perfect opportunity to quench her thirst for revenge
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games: Thirst of Revenge

Boom! The cannon sounded causing Joseph to erect in the mist of confusion. His vision blurred and heart beat with dangerous speed. Death is nearby, yet he let his guard down. How long has he been asleep? How could he fall into such temptation when his life depends on his strength? Enough, it's time to run. Scouring the surrounding, his vision slowly returned to normal revealing that he was in his quarters. Relief would be expected but only the opposite emotion drowned him. Today is third day of training and what's worst the Gamemakers have changed some things for this year. The Gamemakers, murderers. How can one be ill in such ways to deliberately conjure psychological and physical methods of torture upon children who are basically lying on their death bed, and all for entertainment? This year in order for the players to receive their scores name will be drawn and paired by two. The players paired must battle in the training arena in hand to hand combat, killing is forbidden for this is saved for the actual game. The whole process will be screened live and watched by millions. This will give the viewers a taste of what to come and the players a hint of who to fear.

All players stood in a line facing the Gamemakers above in the balcony. The excitement displayed on their faces where increasingly sickening. Nothing could draw their attention away. They created this and obtained burning interest to see it all play out. Joseph scanned the players to the right and left of him but no one was of importance other than her. His eyes fixated on her attempting to soak in the drastic shift in her appearance. Rebecca, his ex-girlfriend who he had foolishly betrayed two years ago. Joseph remembered her being the epitome of innocence. Her traits contained the slim figure, dazzling brown hair, grey eyes to lose one's self in and a face of peace. Angels do die because the girl he focused was not that of what he remembered. This girl obtained an air of darkness, that brown hair was engulfed in dullness, her figure now without mistake toned, and those grey eyes very hollow. Rebecca is the epitome of wonder.

With an exception of a few the battles was indeed intriguing. How convenient that so many of the players where gifted in combat. No one held back but instead grew gritty and relentless. There were six of them left with Rebecca included. They all eyed Effie as she made her way over to the glass bowl. Reaching her hand in, she relieved a slip of paper.

"Jake Redd." She announced.

With this name revealed the emotions of the remaining player shifted into shivering fear. Jake Redd was a career tribute and the biggest of them all. If anything was unfair it was that this enormous barbarian was allowed amongst the rest of the players. A slight smirk grew upon his face as he stomped to the center, he knew he was feared. Like that morning, Joseph heart began to beat painfully hard as Effie relieved another slip of paper. Without hesitation she announced the unfortunate player.

"Rebecca Summers" Even Effie raised her eyebrows.

"No" Joseph whispered as worry filled his eyes.

Gasps filled the room at Rebecca's fate for there is no doubt she will be shredded.

"Are you serious" Jake laughed.

Everyone watched in silence as Rebecca nonchalantly moved until she faced Jake. Her face remained empty.

"Begin!" President Snow's voice echoed.

They only stood there until Jake broke the silence.

"Would you like to just lie down?" he teased with a smile, or maybe he wasn't teasing. He knew killing her would be effortless.

Joseph's body froze, he may have ripped her heart out but this Jake will murder her. There is nothing that he can do but watch.

"What tha heck" began Jake as lifted his fist and charged it towards Rebecca's face.

Joseph squeezed his eyes shut as a thundering clap echoed intertwining with gasps. Silence became the aftermath. No one wants to see an innocent girl brutally bloodied up but Joseph would have to eventually open his eyes so he did so. What shock, the clap that sounded was Jakes fist stopped by Rebecca's hand. Little Rebecca blocked Jakes hit! Slowly Rebecca eyes met Jakes. His mouth slightly opened, this girl's strength was remarkable and what's more her face revealed no emotion. He gritted his teeth and struck with his free fist only for Rebecca to instantaneously block with her free hand. This time Joseph witnesses her magnificence. Who is that girl and what has she been doing the past two years to become so powerful? Rebecca handcuffed Jakes wrists, freed her feet from the floor and struck them into his chest with such might that he slid back an impressive length. Jake placed a hand on his bruised chest and eyed her in fury as she only remained laid on the floor. He snarled dash toward her body and raised his boot to smash her. Rebecca quickly rolled to her left letting the floor suffer Jake wrath. She swirled her legs across the floor sweep kicking Jake as he fell backwards hitting the floor with a loud bang. He growled with anger as he hopped onto his feet without the use of his hands. Rebecca smoothly hopped from left to right with her fist guarding her face and her eyes fixated on him. Jake swung left as Rebecca weaved. He swung right for her to duck and jab him in the gut as he let out a growl of defeat. Anger aroused furthermore as he swung his right fist and finally meeting her jaw as blood spurted. She staggered but rapidly recovered. She stepped closer to him as if she wanted more. Such action bedazzled bystanders as this girl was not only handling herself against the giant in comparison but was also able to withstand his strikes. Jake lost his professional boxing methods as he wildly swung at his target with rage. Yet he could not hit her. She moved so swiftly, parrying his attacks as she returned with successful strikes. Growing exhausted Jake threw a weak punch only for Rebecca to grab his arm. She kneed his already injured abdomen then slipped her foot under his feet causing his face to slap the floor. Jake used his hands in attempt to push his body up but Rebecca placed a boot on his back and crushed him back onto the ground. She then sat upon his back, retrieved his arms in one hand and wrapped her other arm around his neck relieving his bloody face from the floor to quicken his introduction to death. Then slowly she turned her head and stared daggers into Joseph. Those grey eyes became dark and horrifying but her message was clear. Jake struggled but couldn't escape. Rebecca showed no difficult in restraining him as she fixated on her ex. She did this for him, to show him what he has in store. He shouldn't fear The Hunger Games, he should fear her. She has permission to do what she wishes to he that has hurt her.

"Enough!" President Snow boomed as Rebecca released Jake cause him to smack his face onto the hard floor again.

The sound of Effie's heels played as she scurried toward the two.

"My my dear, may I ask, was there something personal between you two?" She questioned.

"No, not him" Rebecca's cold voice sounded as her eyes never left Joseph.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Joseph Coleman" Effie announced knocking Joseph out of his daze.

He didn't want to fight yet. He wasn't ready. Never has he been involved in any dangerous confrontation or scuffle. Yet there is nothing he can do. Don't think, just attempt to overpower his opponent with all his might. Jump into the mindset of an injurious person. Better yet, force his self to believe that he can kill. Ostracize his moral and darken his soul. Otherwise he will die. Joseph stepped in the middle of the arena and scanned the other three remaining. Luckily they didn't seem too powerful their selves.

"Adam Abernathy" Effie announced.

Joseph watched as a slender blonde-haired teenager approached the center. He felt lucky; this guy didn't appear as much of a threat but so didn't Rebecca.

"Begin" shouted President Snow.

Immediately Adam dashed to Joseph tackling him. As they fell to the floor Joseph knew that he already failed. Adam didn't give him a second to think. Things never end well when you're caught off guard in the beginning. On the floor, Joseph swung his arms out in a wildly fashion. It was pathetic. Adam made an effort to hold him down but Josephs hands guarded his arms and reached for his face. Adams frustration grew as Joseph sloppy attacks hindered his success. Joseph remained unharmed as his hands slapped Adam on the cheeks, stretched his skin and even slipped into his mouth at times. Adam then handcuffed Joseph's wrist, crossed them to make an X, lowered his head and quickly whispered something in his ear. Josephs reflex caused him to roll Adam over with him now being on top. It all happened so quick that he realized Adam whispered something to him but it didn't make sense_."Bay-kit," _That what Joseph interpreted but what does that mean? Not focusing on the task at hand, Adam rolled Joseph back over, flipped his body in the opposite direction and wrapped an arm around Joseph's neck. The second Joseph moved to retaliate he realized something. Although he has never been strangled before it was obvious something was wrong. Adam was gentle. In the way that he had his arm around his neck it was at the least simple to release form his grasp. At this, Joseph suddenly understood what it was that Adam whispered in his ear. _"Fake it."_ Adam wanted to fake the fight. Joseph had no problem abiding and with this realization he began to feign struggling. He kicked his feet in jerking motions as he released harsh breathing sounds from his mouth to give off the affect of difficult breathing. Adam clinched his teeth and flexed his muscles as if to tighten his grip. As time passed by Joseph was beginning to think Adams plan was failing. Then President Snow intervened.

"Enough" he shouted yet seemed angrier than before. Did he know they were pretending?

All the players sat together at a large table in the dining area awaiting their scores. No one received a score under five. Three players including Rebecca received a twelve. Rebecca expression to her score was blank. Joseph and Adam was the last two to receive their scores, a zero. Joseph eyed Adam across the room as he returned a shrug of acceptance. When everyone left to return to their quarters Joseph followed Adam while maintaining the proper distance. As soon as everyone disappeared he arrived at Adams door and gave two knocks. Adam instantly opened his door. The moment Joseph opened his mouth to speak Adam interrupted.

"Don't speak, their watching us." He said as he further opened his door and beckoned Joseph.

"They know what we did" continued Adam after he shut the door.

"Why did we do it?" Joseph questioned.

Adam smirked before answering.

"Well Joseph, to be honest im weak but that's not my fault." Adam began.

Joseph scanned his quarters and discovered an inhaler lying on his desk.

"Yup" Adam said as he noticed Joseph's discovery. "I was thinking that maybe I could get a proper score instead of showing everyone the easiest target" he explained.

"I'm sorry" Joseph apologized. Adam chuckled and reopened his door.

"Your not gonna last long with that attitude" he remarked.

With this Joseph held his head low and exited the room.

"Especially with that girl after you" Adam finished and closed his door.

Today is the last day before the games begin. The players were lined up awaiting their interviews with Caesar. They all looked remarkable but it was known that it is only their words that count. Caesar attempted to lighten things up but most of the interviews where dark and melancholy. The players found it difficult to put on a show for people when their end was so close they could feel the warmth of the Grim Reaper behind them. A young man named Nicholas Paige joined the center stage with Caesar. He appeared peculiar, content yet something dark was hinted within his face if you fixate on him long enough.

"Well Nicholas, how do you feel about being a player this year?" Caesar questioned.

"What can I say, it is what it is. I don't mind you know. This is what we do." Nicholas answered.

"I admire your understanding of the civil process of it all." Caesar replied with an animated smile.

"Yea, there's just one problem though." Nicholas began.

"And what is that?" Caesar questioned.

"Well I'm kinda embarrassed to say this but I never kissed a woman" Nicholas revealed. The crowd poured out moans of sadness as Caesar poked out his bottom lip.

"So I was hoping that you guys would do something for me" said Nicholas.

"What's that?" Caesar asked.

"Effie, how old is she?" Nicholas questioned.

"She nineteen" Caesar answered as a smile grew upon his face.

"If you guys will just grant this one wish for me I promise to give you the best Hunger Games you've ever experienced. Let me share a kiss with Effie"

The crowd roared in excitement at this. Caesar turned to them.

"Should I let this stunning young man share a kiss with our precious Effie?" he asked the audience.

Immediately they all replied agreeing to this.

"Alright then, Effie can you please approached the stage." Caesar continued.

Moments later Effie stepped up to the stage shining. Her dark blue hair falling down her shoulders like a waterfall, her twinkling blue eyes, show stopping apparel and stunning figure. She was indeed a sight.

"Do it!" the crowd began to chant as Effie agreed and slowly eased her lips toward Nicholas's.

The moment they were about to kiss Nicholas suddenly grabbed her. He held her in front of him with one hand cuffed under her chin and the other around her forehead. He was ready to snap her neck. Gasps filled the place.

"Over my dead body will I be affectionate toward you shallow idiots."

Caesar rose from his seat in fear as reinforcements rushed in led by President Snow.

"What's wrong, I thought this is what you guys like. Seeing people die helplessly for entertainment. What's the difference, Oh I see. She isn't one of us. She is worthy as the poor means nothing to you all. You're quick to defend your own but murder thousands of the poor for fun. Your sick, let me introduce you to how it feels to have one of your people murdered." He finished and as he went to snap Effie's neck a bullet shot through his head.

Suddenly five of the players ran out to the center stage in anger and faced the gunmen.

"How could you!" A woman player cried.

"Everything he said was right. You people deserve to die."A male player added.

"Aim!" President Snow shouted as the eight gunmen held up their shot guns.

"You can't kill us, nobody is supposed to die yet. The games haven't even begun." Another male player cried as the five of the stood in anger.

President Snow let out a small chuckle.

"Darlings, the games began when you where reaped. Fire." He finished as the gunmen sprayed the player with bullets.

The blood that painted the stage was disgustingly unrealistic. Six of the players are now dead before the games even begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will I die today, thought Joseph as a glass cylinder lowered around him. A sharp pain expanded in his chest as he was escalated upward into the arena. Looking down at his shaky hands, he realized that not an ounce of him was prepared for today. Yet what exist that could prepare one for what lies ahead? Maybe he should just give in. Make his self vulnerable in order to quickly end the misery. Yes, invite death. It was amazing that such thoughts hinted a bit of comfort within him. He just hoped for one thing when he dies, that it isn't too painful. Finally, Joseph found his self on a foundation as he eyes stared in wonder at the arena. Beauty is the immediate thought to describe such view. Unexpected would be the second. For the first time the players were actually inside a building, a mansion. And the size of this building, incalculable. The ones back at home would find a place like this unimaginable. The beauty of the marble floors appeared unworthy to walk upon. The paintings, water fall statues, and furniture glimmered in rich detail. The glass ceiling high above exposed the deep blue sky as rays from the sun shot into the building. An unreal chandelier hung like a giant shimmering diamond and in front of the players a wide amazingly crafted staircase that led to the first balcony of many others. Yet this first balcony proved vital as a large table of weapons sat beckoning. It's outrageous to believe that those monsters would possess the ability to create anything of such awe, wonder and life. It is outrageous to not believe that those monsters would create something of such fantasy and fill it with nightmarish horror. Then the countdown began. Tension slammed into the players immediately. Especially one guy in particular. When the disembodied voice boomed the number two he stepped off his cylinder and immediately charged towards the staircase. Now on both sides of the staircase sat the large statues. On the left side a women and a man on the right. Both of them standing tall and holding buckets that recycled water. Therefore the statues appeared to being ceaselessly watering the stone roses at their feet. The moment the player was to reach the first step the eyes of the male statue converted to red. Then out of those eyes shot two wires that outstretched and wrapped around the players body. Letting out sounds of struggle the player squirmed as the others remaining on their cylinders watched the fearful events unfold. The wires lifted the player up above the head of the statue as he screamed for his life. It was no use, the wires released him as he impaled into the stone roses. The water recycled from the statue as it now poured blood. You can decipher the personality of a person after watching their reaction to such a gruesome death. All these players must have been through endless trials because although some squirmed it still seemed a bit nonchalant for what expanded before their eyes. Or simply no one wanted to show sympathy in front of those there to kill them because this will show weakness. BOOM! The cannon sounded. Suddenly the metal door to the right of everyone slowly opened. It must be an elevator because inside was an extremely small room. Then out of the room outstretched two thick wires and hovered over the dead body. The hands at the end of the wires grew to symbolize a net that enveloped the body. Disgustingly jerking him away from the blood covered roses the robotic net drug the body into the elevator leaving red smears. The metal doors softly closed and a steady hum began which indicated the elevator in motion. This hum ran up the walls in the building as eyes followed and stopped at the glass ceiling. Amazingly, the elevator somehow emerged from the ceiling and shot out the body as it slid to the center. The rays of the sun cascaded upon the body causing it to glow. Seeing this Joseph felt that although he will die at least he will escape from this dark world. Out of the clouds appeared an aircraft which sucked up his body and disappeared back into the clouds. Would they allow God to have him if the choice was theirs, Joseph thought. Afterwards the disembodied voice boomed.

"Let the Hunger Games begin!"

The moment players sprinted up the limitless staircase the fight began. Some tripped, some kicked and some shoved others as soon as they reach a distance critical to fall from. When a male player reached the very top he grabbed a sledge hammer from the table. Using his entire body he swung the hammer three sixty slamming a player in the face that had just made it to the top of the steps. Like bowling the cranium smashed player rolled roughly down the steps knocking down others causing them to fall and involuntarily follow. Several players landed at the feet of Joseph and four other players who remained below the staircase. Boom! The cannon sounded. All players who tumbled down rose except for one, the guy who'd been smashed in the face by the sledge hammer. No telling if it was the hammer or the fall that brought about his death. Joseph then noticed the four players near him running towards the front door of the mansion. Opening the door allowed brightness to enter into the foyer as they exited with urgency. As Joseph ran to exit with the others a girl player interrupted him as she dashed back inside slammed the door shut and held her back against it. Fear filled her eyes as terrifying screams of terror blossomed from outside the mansion. Boom! Boom! Boom! Three cannons. The girl managed to utter a word between her heavy breathing.

"Mutts." She quivered.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she quickly ducked as a spear stabbed through the spot her body rested upon a nanosecond ago. Joseph swished his body around in alert as a female player stood midway down the steps and charged another spear toward them. Joseph ducked with his hands over his head. Seconds later another cannon sounded. Madness filled the building as Joseph realized that his enemies are raw and relentless. With so many dying at such speed how can this game go on another day? He may have thought that he was fine with his life ending today but from missing death by an inch he changed his mind. Fight, I must at least fight. Joseph rose to see the spear thrower now empty handed. This was it, he charged up the steps after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seeing Joseph charge at her with threatening speed she instantly turned to evade. Her escape failed as her foot tripped and she fell to her knees. When Joseph cascaded above her she threw her foot into his gut and he staggered backwards nearly falling off the edges of the staircase. She then fell over him, clasped her fist together and rose them above her head. A smile snuck upon her face.

"You're not much of a ladies' man are you" she teased. He then pushed out his knees with might and sent her flying over him. He rolled over and watched her unfortunate flight as the sharp stone roses ended her terrifying scream. Boom! He then raised his head eyeing the table of weapons at the top of the staircase. One weapon was left, a shotgun. He needs that shotgun. Relieving himself from the floor Joseph jogged up the stairs. Finally looking down at what could save his life he noticed a small pack of bullets beside the shotgun. This must be the reason why the weapon was the last on the table. There was no way anyone would have time to load it with all the chaos going on. Joseph laid his hands on the shotgun but his hands wasn't the only that came in contact with it. He lifted his head glaring at a guy slightly larger than him. The player swung his left arm backwards and lashed it across Josephs face sending him to the ground. Joseph looked up at him as blood trickled down the edges of his mouth. The player swiped the shotgun from the table along with the bullets.

"Get ready to die." He voiced coldly.

In fear Joseph found his legs unable to get him off the floor. As another option he lousily crawled backwards as the guy preceded placing bullets into the shotgun. Joseph rolled around on his legs and arms to bear crawl toward the elevator in near distance. His heard the beat of his heart as time burst into slow motion. Why did his legs stop working! Looking back Joseph saw that the player had just finished inserting the last bullet. His crawl speed increased and he quickly jabbed the only button beside the elevator continuously as it ever so slowly opened. He squeezed his body through the opening slit with such speed that when resting his body on the wall the door was still in the motion of opening. This became extremely unfortunate as it seem to be inviting the arm bearing player to finish his deed. Joseph watched as the player aimed the shotgun perfectly at him. The elevator door went into motion of closing but not fast enough for the bullet will be quicker than the door. Joseph's eyes widened and his mouth opened releasing a scream all while the trigger was pulled. The bullet split the wind and targeted right between Josephs nose. In a second the bullet shot into the closed elevator door and left and dent that pointed at Josephs face. It took forever for Joseph to exhale as his heartbeat returned. Inside the elevator no button existed, strange. The Gamemakers have obviously created the elevator to randomly select your destination, or maybe not so randomly. It wouldn't pass anyone that the Gamemakers are actually at the moment controlling the destination the elevator will drop the players. When the hum ended the metal doors reopened revealing a beautiful hallway decorated with paintings. It was discovered that elevators are possibly located in every room or hallway. This way when a player is killed those disturbing arms will drag them onto the roof. He stepped out and marveled at the clear, spotless window that fully replaced the wall at the left end of the hallway. It wasn't just an ordinary window for it may be labeled as glass hieroglyphics. Engraved in the window appeared drawings of people in various settings. Anyone would realize that it was all winning tributes from previous games with the background being the arena they fought in. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Then through the window Joseph noticed the bloody staircase the players fought upon. He raised his head and eyed through the wonderful glass ceiling above the foyer. Sadly, taking place up there were dead players being shot out elevators that emerged from the roof as several aircrafts took them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebecca snuck down the corridor holding a tomahawk in each hand. She was careful with breathing due to the quietness that bombarded her. Moving from door to door she scanned her surroundings in hopes to find the perfect hiding spot. Looking straight ahead she passed one of the open doors of many and paused. With certainty she knew her peripheral vision outlined a player standing at the door she just crossed. Of course the player saw her as well. Slowly Rebecca turned expecting to face the player but no one exited the room. She then flattened her back against the wall and slid reluctantly toward the opening. When the wall ended into the doorway Rebecca took a tomahawk and swung into the doorway only to slice air. No one was there, no. Someone is in this room, Rebecca thought. In the room filled a spectacular dining table, four statues of various animals covering the corners, a window stretching from the floor up to the ceiling and two opened doors on the west and south of the table. The statues tensed Rebecca as she recalled the incident that happened earlier.

"I know you here." She whispered.

"What's wrong, don't you love a game of hiding seek?" a voice sounded as Rebecca swung around and a female player rolled from behind a lion statue and sprinted toward her.

Rebecca grabbed the player's arm that swung at her face and threw her upon the table. Her body slid knocking over candlestick, plates and chalices as they shattered on the floor. Rebecca then hopped onto the table, dashed toward the girl, fell to her hip and allowed her body to slide as her outstretched boots slammed her in the chest. The impact threw her against the window and a deep crack ran through the glass. Landing perfectly on two feet Rebecca was at the distance were the girl could easily kissed the boots that bruised her ribs. Rebecca then raised her tomahawks to end her.

"WAIT, WAIT, ALLIE!" The girl screamed.

Rebecca hesitated for her to explain.

"Team up with me." She continued.

Rebecca looked down at her with pity.

"I'm alone in this." She replied and sent the tomahawks down.

Suddenly bullets shot through the shattering window ceasing Rebecca's kill. She turned to two men, one bearing a rifle and the other a machine gun.

"Drop the axes, she's with us." The machine gun bearer demanded.

Rebecca lowered her arms letting the tomahawks slid free. Looking down at the girl a smirk cracked her face.

"Should have taken me up on my generous offer." She teased.

Without warning Rebecca swung her boot into her gut and sent her screaming out the window and splattering on the first floor. Boom! She then turned to see the rifle holder nodding his head in disapproval.

"That was a bad move sweetheart." He said and aimed at her.

Before he pulled the trigger a blurred object flew into the room and exploded into the two gunmen. Two cannons. The impact was so powerful that the walls and dining table suffered. Debris and body parts rain down as Rebecca steadied herself as she nearly fell out the window. Seconds later Jake stomped in aiming a rocket launcher at her. A smile stretched to the side of his face.

"Great." Rebecca mumbled.

Jake then let out a chuckle.

"Are you scared?" he teased.

"Stop wasting time and just shoot me." Rebecca replied annoyed.

"I must say, I never met a girl quite like you," he lowered his weapon. "But that's not why I'm keeping you alive. You impressed me on training day. I think it'll be beneficial to have you on my team. What do ya say?"

Rebecca sighed.

"Guess I don't have a choice."

It all made sense, Joseph thought as he traveled aimlessly in a bright room taken up by a beautifully glimmering deep blue pool. The reason the players are dressed in a black army like attire is for places to hold their weapons. Yet, I have none. Joseph lowered his head in sadness and walked the perimeter of the pool. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his right ankle as he was jerked into the pool. After the splash Joseph waved his arm furiously in attempt to escape and pull his self above the water. It was impossible. Water filled his nose, escaped into his mouth and evaded his ears leaving him death. With his eyes opened he noticed a male player speedily swimming toward him like a shark. Joseph swirled his body upright and pushed his head above the water taking in large gulps of free air. Without hesitation he swam with quickness to the edge. Behind him the swimmer cut through the water unbelievably fast as splashing sounds grew close to becoming one tone. The sight was frightening as Joseph determined that the water must be the player's element, the reason he hid in the pool. Joseph tried to escape and indeed swam at an impressive speed but was still incomparable to the conqueror that sliced through the water. On Joseph's tail, the player darted past him. When Joseph finally made to the end the player sat in front of him with his arms crossed and his feet swinging in the water.

"What the hell." Joseph marveled.

The player shrugged with a smile.

"Get back down there." He said and nailed his boot into Josephs face sending him under water again.

Blood ran out of Joseph's nose and blossomed into the water. Regaining his self he pushed his head above the water and swam the opposite direction. In distance he heard the player chuckle mockingly as he slowly rose, put his hand together above his head and stab into the water. The splash sounds grew closer and closer until seconds later the swimmer passed Joseph again. This time he disappeared into the water. Alert Joseph continued swimming until suddenly the swimmers head shot out from the water directly in front of him.

"Marco!" he shouted into Josephs face then wrapped his arms around his neck and drug him under water.

He released and disappeared again. Joseph poked his head above the water increasingly frustrated. Suddenly a splash sounded directly behind him.

"Polo!" the swimmer spit out behind Joseph and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dragging him underwater again the swimmer held on this time as the drowning began.

Not only could he swim remarkably his strength was also good. Joseph wiggled around like a worm to escape his grasp but he only held on with a smile on his face as if he wasn't even holding his breath. Joseph then jabbed his sides but he still held on. He jabbed again and the grip weakened. Another jab and he finally released. Close to the edge Joseph finally climbed out of the pool and ran. Foot slipping on the water he fell but sprang up immediately. The swimmer shot out the water and targeted him.

"Hey come back buddy!" he shouted as he chased Joseph back into the hallways.

Joseph held his finger out for the elevator button before he even made contact. When the doors open after pushing the single button Joseph entered.

"Hey I'm not done with you." The swimmer announced arriving at the elevator.

Joseph was lucky yet again as the door interrupted the swimmers entrance. As he breathed heavily the hum began. Joseph feared the next place the elevator would take him. The doors opened with two guns pointed at his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joseph squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for death. Seconds too long for the pulling of a trigger passed and he reopened them to see a gun actually being handed to him. Looking up he saw the familiar face of Adam.

"Gotta have someone to team with right?" Adam spoke

Joseph grabbed the hand gun and rose into a large lengthy hall with nothing but double doors at the very end.

"Why are you wet?" Adam asked interested.

"Freakin Aquaman was chasing me."

Adam narrowed his eyes in confusion but ceased further questioning.

"What's so special about that room?" Joseph eyed the large black doors as they moved toward them.

Adam turned to him as if what he was about to reveal was dearly.

"It's the room of life."

"What"

"You'll see." Adam finished as he placed a hand over a crystal knob.

Suddenly a hum began. Joseph and Adam turned to the elevator and suspense. The metal doors slowly opened and the swimmer dashed toward them. Adam nonchalantly lifted his gun and shot a bullet through his chest. The swimmer fell to his knees before dying in a puddle of blood. Adam turned to Joseph.

"Too bad I don't have my diary. That was my first time killing someone."

Joseph felt insane when he realized he was smirking at the comment, but since these are his last days nothing really matters. When entering into the room his mouth fell open. Maybe one of them will survive he thought. A giant wall filled with screens that displayed live rooms in the mansion. Below the screens sat a switchboard with various buttons probably for basic functions such as zooming in or switching to other rooms not currently being displayed.

"This is what we'll do, supervise in intervals. When one gets sleepy the other controls the switchboard. You see this room right here." Adam pointed at a monitor on the left side of the screen. "This is our hallway. We must make sure no one enters our hallway. If they do, sucks to be them. We see them coming, we shoot em. You see this room."Adam pointed at the top left corner. "I noticed it's a kitchen stocked with food. Well work something out later on in how to scramble up food for us. It's vital we're careful, no one must know about this place. In the meantime we will observe our enemies and gain knowledge, and if were careful enough one of us might have a chance on living. Are you with me?"

Joseph only nodded as his mouth remained open in wonder of their advantage.

"Well would you look at that." Said Jake as he and Rebecca entered into a room filled with any music instrument one could think of. "If I had a room like this I'd never sleep," he continued as he grabbed one of many elegant guitars that hung on the wall.

Rebecca sauntered around the room scanning the golden piano, oversized chimes and wall with hundreds of records.

"Hmmm." She voiced as a fancy record player caught her eye.

"Used to only seeing it on television huh." Jake replied.

"I could care less. However I need something a little better than this." She said looking down at her tomahawks.

"Okay, what are you gonna carry the record player and bash it over people's heads?"

Rebecca looked up at him.

"Come here."

Jake filled with reluctance at her demand.

"For what?"

Rebecca sighed and chunked her tomahawks aside.

"Look I have nothing now could you please come here."

Jake narrowed his eyes and step toward her slowly while gripping his rocket launcher.

"You have peculiar social skills." He remarked when facing here. Rebecca crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Grab a chair."

"You want me to grab a chair?" Jake questioned. Rebecca nodded. Jake then grabbed a chair and sat down facing her.

Rebecca bent forward with an unfamiliar smirk and looked into his eyes.

"Good boy."

Jake raised his eyebrows as Rebecca walked over to the wall of records. Scanning them she selected one and inserted it into the record player. Then a smooth enticing tune filled the air and brought heat about the room. Slowly Jakes mouth split open as Rebecca turned and seductively walked toward him.

"Uhhh, whatever you're planning, just know I have my finger on the trigger." Jake warned.

Rebecca again lowered her face to meet his

"Don't worry." She whispered charmingly and placed a kiss on his lips.

Jake swallowed hard as his heart beat jumped. Rebecca backed away rocking her hips from left to right. She removed the band wrapped around her ponytail and allowed her brown hair to fall graciously down her shoulders. Instantly her beauty magnified.

"Whoa. Whoa." Jake whispered intrigued.

She then slowly removed her black jacket revealing her wife beater and threw it behind one shoulder. This caused Jake to sit up straight. Rebecca danced and teased about with such unknown talent. She placed her hand softly on Jakes chest.

"So strong." She whispered and let her hand caress him as she made a circle around his chair.

"How do you switch the rooms on this stupid thing?" Joseph hollered in anger as he tampered with different controls. Adam eyed him suspiciously.

"Jealous." He voiced candidly.

"That's not her. Rebecca would never do anything like that." He continued as he pressed various buttons.

Adam stepped over to him and pulled a small trigger that easily switch the monitors to other rooms.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

Joseph slouched in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Its not that I really care, I just know who she is and all that, all I've seen lately is a stranger."

"And that upsets you because it's all your fault."

Joseph looked up at Adams blank face after his remark.

"We were together for two years. I rarely spent a day without her. I enjoyed her company. She was like a best friend to me and I guess I told her I loved her because it was so easy to say. You should have seen her eyes. I felt her love for me through her eyes and it was unmistakably more powerful than mine. In the back of my mine I knew it was only right to tell her were not really on the same level but every time I look at her it was impossible. So I just did whatever. I ended up chatting with this particular girl and grew attached to her company. Funny thing is that Rebecca didn't really have enemies but she always had something bad to say about this girl. Then one day when the girl and I kissed I felt something dark. I turned and saw Rebecca standing behind me. Her eyes, I will never forget how her teary eyes impacted me. I figured I should end it there and told Rebecca the truth. I let her know it was a mistake when I told her I loved her. After that I thought nothing of the incident and barely even seen her. Not until the reaping."

"And now she's out to kill you." Adam finished.

Rebecca stopped dancing when a distance hum intertwined within the music. She then stopped the record player and watched as the elevator door opened. A small object was revealed as she made her way towards it.

"It worked." She mumbled as she retrieved it.

"What's that?" Questioned Jake.

"Remember, I said I needed something better than the tomahawks. I knew the filthy men would like my show and pitch in." she finished as she clipped the object to her waist. When squinting Jake realized it was a bomb.

"Wow, hey you don't have to stop though."

Rebecca glared at him.

"Would you like me to use this now." She threatened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air show of the dead tributes was the longest yet. Rebecca and Jake watched through a window while Joseph and Adam watched through the monitors. Eleven players died in one night, a record. Six shot to death at the interviews, a male player killed by a statue, a male player knocked off the grand staircase by a sledge hammer, three others mutilated by the infamous mutts, a girl player impaled by a spear, another girl player kicked off the staircase by Joseph, a girl player kicked out of a window by Rebecca, two male players exploded by a rocket launcher from Jake and finally the swimmer who was simply shot by Adam. With seven players left roaming the huge mansion, they are now in a deadly game of hide-and-seek.

DAY 2

Joseph opened his eyes in alarm to something shaking him. Looking up, Adams impassive gaze fell upon him.

"I figured it out." He mildly spoke and turned to the monitors.

Slowly Joseph rose and stood beside him.

"Figured what out?"

"The elevators, first grade simplicity." He pointed at a particular monitor that displayed a dark-haired woman approaching an elevator. Then his finger slid up to another monitor that displayed an empty corridor."

"What am I looking for?"

"Just watch." Adam demanded with his finger still on the screen. Moments later the same lady emerged from an open elevator of the hallway he pointed at. Joseph's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"This mansion is five stories high and contains ten rooms on each story, fifty rooms. The elevator in the foyer is the main elevator. From there it takes you to the first floor, from the first floor to the second, from the second floor to the third and so on. It will never take you inside a room. Only the elevators in the rooms will do that. It's a similar manner. Say your in the third room on the first floor, the elevator in that room takes you to the third room on the second floor. The elevator in the sixth room on the fourth floor

"Will take you to the sixth room on the fifth floor," Joseph finished.

"Exactly, now can you guess why I'm telling you this?"

"So I can know if anyone is heading to our floor."

"Partially correct, I'm telling you this because it's time for you to gather food for us."

Josephs swung his eyes to Adam in alert but he remained engaged in the monitors as if he said nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" Adam asked without turning to Joseph.

Joseph hesitated for a moment.

"Why can't you do this?"

Finally Adam turned to Joseph. An unfamiliar smile cracked his face.

"Cant you see the advantage? I could've easily killed you, yet I let my secret be our secret. I even armed you. Should I continue?"

Joseph felt a pang of selfishness within him. Adam is absolutely right. Ostracizing cynic thoughts, he has definitely done more than enough. Even before the games begin Adam made situations easier on him. Without a word Joseph turned to the door and stopped after his hand grabbed the crystal handle.

"If I don't make it back" he hesitated. "Thank you." He twisted the knob and exited the room of safety.

Lucky for Joseph the kitchen lied on the next floor, the fifth floor. The metal doors parted exposing the entryway of the kitchen. Joseph held no interest of the remaining rooms in the hallway. Slowly he crept into the kitchen. Adam was correct, the ice box, pantries and cabinets were full of goods. Yet Joseph was only able to carry a minimal. A non-sliced loaf of bread, pound of salami and gallon of water nestled in his arms as he scurried back to the elevator. Lifting a leg, he wiggled about in such a way that a bystander would have shouted "timber" to mock him. Finally he nudged the elevator button with the tip of his boot and regained his proper standing formation. Either the main elevator was in use or his paranoia elongated this moment but it seemed to take longer than usual. Then in a blink the goods released from his hands as his feet slipped from the ground. The elevator doors seemed to be stretching further and further away from his reach in nanoseconds until he realized the rooms of the hallway swooshing past him like trees if would if one were to be flooring their automobile in reverse. But it wasn't the hallway that was moving. Joseph flew through midair as if an invisible bullet train mercilessly slammed into him. His back then crashed into a wooden door and his flight continued upward like a rag doll thrown into the air with might. Finally the ceiling ended his horror. With harsh breathing Joseph found his self in a peculiar room drowned out with a deafening hum. Looking down the floor actually wasn't far away. He twisted his neck upward the best he could and noticed his body wasn't exactly glued to the ceiling, it was his gun which was secured in a strap around his waist. Suddenly the hum ceased and Joseph's insides rose to the top of his body as he fell and smacked onto the wooden floor. Good thing the strange room had a ceiling that could be touched with a jump, otherwise Joseph would have been hideously toothless. After pushing his self off the ground he examined the room, a very small room indeed. Perhaps suitable for a toddler, the size anyway. All that remained was the wooden floors; four beige walls and the dilapidated doorway were Joseph made his grand entrance. Yet the most peculiar thing about the room was the ceiling. It appeared to be all metal. Joseph remembered how he hanged from his weapon and released his handgun from the strap eyeing it as if to assimilate some kind of explanation. Then without warning the hum began and the handgun slipped from his hand and slammed onto the ceiling. Joseph's eyes had followed the gun and left him standing with his face upward as if he had contracted a nose bleed. The Game Makers leaked with creativity, Joseph thought as he realized the ceiling was a magnet, a powerful one at that. Moments later the hum ended and Joseph caught the hand gun as it fell. With all this excitement he had forgotten his duty and moved. Before exiting the doorway the end of a shot stabbed into his forehead forcing him to slowly back up into the room. The player who had almost shot Joseph earlier entered.

"There you are" he began. "This time there's nothing between you and my bullet." His finger went to squeeze the trigger when the hum sounded and snatched the shotgun and Joseph's handgun away from them and stuck to the ceiling.

Without weapons Joseph quickly realized he had to fight to the death, this time for real.


End file.
